Fly With Me
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Jagger explains to Raven exactly who she needs in her life. "Someone to fly with." Oneshot.


**_Fly With Me_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses. **

**For Shyanne, a sister to me on her birthday (belated as it this present may be)! **

I sat on the swings for a little bit before I hopped off and walked, the moon shining to its fullest, to the Sterling Mansion. I had to speak to Alexander. I could feel the crunch of leaves beneath my feet, crushed against my combat boots. I could also feel the wind blow and rustle my plaid black and blue skirt and chill me through my black keyhole tank top with blue stars that looked spray painted on. I looked up and soon the mansion appeared and loomed over me.

I knocked on the door and I was soon face to face with Jameson. He smiled at me wrinkles appearing at the corner of his mouth.

"Hello Miss Raven."

"Hello, can I speak to Alexander, Jameson?" I asked.

He nodded his head and led me into the living room and asked me to wait a moment until he brought Alexander back. I leaned back against the seat and waited until Alexander came down and Jameson left the room. He sat down beside me.

He had a smile on his face and it just made it that much harder to tell him what I wanted to tell him. However, much it hurt him and made me uncomfortable I had to tell him. It was only right to. He deserved to know how I felt.

I walked out of the Mansion after a good portion of an hour. Hopefully, he would come around and see my side to everything. I walked and cleared my mind letting my feet take me where ever. After a few minutes I looked up and noticed I had arrived at the quiet and peaceful Dullsville cemetery.

I looked around for a few minutes before spotting a spacious little meadow-like spot at the edge of the cemetery. I sat down in the middle of this area and took a deep breath gathering fresh air into my lungs. I had found this place about two months ago…When he came into my life as something more than an enemy or someone to watch out for.

* * *

><p><em>I was grave hopping, feeling the wind beneath me sweep me up in the air with every hop I made. I stepped right in front of an angel statue in the cemetery and stared at the wings and the indentions that were carved into them.<em>

"_You're so lucky. I wish I could be an angel, to be able to fly." I whispered softly almost like I was telling the angel a secret and in some aspects I was. _

_Not many people knew I had always wanted to be able to fly. I'm not sure when this want, this desire began but I think it might have started when I saw bats and creatures gifted with wings simply fly away from everything that troubled them and sometimes in class I would dream that I was gifted with massive beautiful wings, like they were simply additional limbs and I could fly far, far away from Dullsville. Where people mocked me and stared at me because I didn't want to lose myself in their sea of conformity._

"_Well if it helps I am sure my little Raven that you could spread your wings." I heard a familiar voice whisper into my ear and I felt his voice, his breath on my ear and I shuddered, goose bumps spreading down my body. I knew without one doubt who it was that was behind me, so close to me._

_Jagger._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked turning around coming face to face with the multi-colored eyes that were staring me down. I nearly cringed at the intensity of his gaze but wasn't that what made him attractive to some? His dark gaze, his seductive voice with his Romanian accent, and his confidence seemed to make him out as a god, an immortal, which wasn't all that wrong because he was a vampire._

"_Funny I was about to ask you that. I was trying to find something that appeals to my taste here but nothing is quite like the Coffin Club." He answered. _

"_Well then you should leave if you're so bored here." I told him shaking slightly. Why was he here? The only times he was nice to me or really around me was when he was trying to steal me from Alexander and while the two made up I always caught hungry glances my way when Alexander and I were around him. I felt the blood rush out of my body._

_We were in a graveyard, sacred ground, together._

_I slowly backed away. Where was Alexander? I didn't trust Jagger and anything could happen around him._

_He frowned seemingly confused for a moment but laughed when he seemed to realize why I was so panicked. His laugh seemed to echo around the dead and I felt chills down my spine and I knew I needed to get out of here._

"_I'm not planning anything even though I must say it's tempting. Anyway how about to prove my intentions why don't we go to the edge of the cemetery? The clear open spot right there. I promise nothing will happen unless, of course, you want it to." He smirked and winked holding his hands up in the air._

_I knew I shouldn't I knew that but for some reason I felt like he was telling the truth. I nodded slowly and I looked back to the spot. I couldn't run if this was a trap but I couldn't run away because he would always beat me. Where are wings when you need them? _

"_Fine but go first and in front of me." I told him. I wanted to make sure I had an eye on him._

_He laughed this time the moonlight shined on his three silver rings that were on his eyebrow. They sparkled and I noticed how the moonlight shined on his white blond hair with red tips that made me want to ask him if he dipped them in blood. At that moment he seemed more ethereal in his beauty than at any other moment._

_Wait…..Ethereal? Raven get your head together! I shook the traitorous thoughts from my head. I was in love with Alexander. I thought about the fights we had had recently. They seemed to become more frequent and he always made me out to be the bad guy like I was rushing him to choose me for all eternity. I wasn't! I was just asking for reassurance. He seemed to be abandoning his romantic ways and it made me feel worried about whether he loved me or whether he was tired of his human girl and "forbidden" romance. He seemed to be trying to decide whether to be Romeo or just say enough is enough. Then wasn't it natural for me to worry?_

"_Are you okay?" A concerned Jagger asked. Something I never thought I would hear. Where was the cocky, arrogant, powerful Jagger? Why did he seem worried? _

_I was tempted to say yes, I was tempted to pretend everything was fine and put a beautiful mask on my face but something about him made me crumble._

"_No, no I am not okay." I whispered sitting down on the soft grass feeling my eyes swell with tears ready to pour themselves down my face._

_Jagger sat down beside me and listened to me explaining the fights and strangely he wasn't bored or mocking he was attentive and seemed to care._

"_So basically, you feel like he is making you out to be worshipping the idea of immortality and he believes you are only really together because you want to be immortal and that you are rushing a life altering decision while hinting you want to be bitten constantly. While you believe you are talking about an issue that rears its ugly head on more than one occasion and you want security. He's your first boyfriend and you want to be able to plan a future with him but the obstacle of you being a mortal is worrying you. While this is occurring, these fights, things seem to unravel and because of that your fears seem to be more of a reality now. I got all that right?" He asked carefully trying to make sure he hadn't forgotten everything._

_I stared at him shocked. He had understood all that and turned it from feelings into words that I didn't even think I could have done. How had he done that?_

"_What's the face for? I have a younger sister that confides in me. I have to hear this kind of drama frequently so I got good at it." He said a little indignantly._

_I laughed. "It's not like I am insulting your masculinity or anything I'm just shocked that you could explain it better than I could ever hope to. What do you think I should do?" I asked since he seemed more at ease with this then me._

"_Oh no, I draw the line at me suggesting things. I don't want to get involved with more drama then I need to with Alexander. But," He said frowning as he looked at the stars up in the sky. "I think that you are insecure in this and that's why all of this is happening. Personally when doubt got into my sister's relationships they didn't last long."_

_He leaned closer to me and I felt the chills I felt before except this time there was a bit of a thrill there. Why was that happening? _

"_I think you might feel happier if you are out of this relationship because why should you put yourself in a relationship that there will always be this doubt that because you are a human you can't be worthy of him or that your humanity will cause more trouble. I think you deserve someone who doesn't care about that." He explained softly._

_He pulled away and stood up. The warmth of his body vanished and left me cold. _

"_Who do you think I deserve?" _

_Jagger remained quiet then and seemed slightly pained. _

"_I think you deserve someone you can fly with." He answered cryptically and slowly started to leave._

_I jumped back up and grabbed his arm stopping him from going. He turned back to me with a frown on his face._

"_What do you mean someone to fly with?" I asked. I didn't quite understand this, but I had the need to find out what he meant by someone to fly with._

"_Someone you can be around all the time and fell comfortable with and someone you want to share everything with, someone who, when you need to escape here or an uncomfortable situation, you want them to come with you. God, I sound like a cheesy movie character but that's who you should spend your time with." He said frantic._

_Why was he acting like this? He reminded me of someone, a character from a movie Becky and I had watched one time (her idea) I think his name was Harry-._

_My thoughts seemed to fly out of my head and all I could think about was the kiss that was happening before me. His cold lips pressed against mine and how everything seemed to mold together. I felt his tongue poke at my lips and I opened them carefully. This kiss felt so right, it was sweet but at the same time it spoke a thousand words._

_He pulled away and looked at me; a familiar cocky smirk graced his face. _

"_Someone like me." _

* * *

><p>I had thought for a long time about what Jagger had said and I thought a lot about the different side I had seen of Jagger. Did Luna see this side? Was that why she could like her brother, because she knew there was more than one facet to Jagger?<p>

After that memory Alexander and I had gotten into a bigger fight and he had told me I was never welcome back to his house and for about three weeks I didn't even go near that house but when Alexander and I finally made up I realized that in three weeks I had spent more time thinking of that night in the cemetery than worrying for Alexander. Well…. After the initial shock and pain.

I started to walk to the cemetery to sit in the spot where Jagger and I had talked about a month ago. He was avoiding me. I needed to speak to him but how could I when I couldn't find him?

I was about to make a turn to continue on my path when I saw Valentine with his skateboard/coffin.

"Valentine!" I yelled and raced over to where he was on the other side of the street.

He was talking on the phone but as he heard me he put the phone down and pressed it to his chest.

"Can you tell me where your brother is? I need to speak to him please." I begged him. I watched him survey my face like he was inspecting me and he nodded sharply.

"Are you going to break his heart? He asked.

I looked at him feeling a bit shocked. Jagger had told his thirteen year old brother about what had happened?

"Yeah I know he told you he liked you. I mean, come on, we live together in the same house! How could I not know?" He added. He looked to the phone and back towards me. "Don't hurt my brother Raven. I don't care whether I am friends with your brother or not I will hurt you." He handed me the phone and at my confused expression sighed.

"Jagger is on the other end." He said and looked expectantly at me and the phone.

I started to turn my back to him and walk a little further to have some privacy but immediately he shook his head and gripped my arm.

"Do you really think I am going to leave you alone with my phone and brother? Nope. You are doing this in front of me." He demanded.

"Fine." I agreed and pulled the phone to my ear.

"Valentine? Are you there?" Jagger's voice rang through the phone and I gathered strength in me to begin.

"Hi." I spoke into the phone interrupting Jagger's worries.

The other end was silent as could be and I almost thought he hung up. Just continue Raven. I took a deep breath and began, butterflies in my stomach.

"Jagger you remember when you said that I needed to fly with someone?" I asked and glanced at Valentine. He nodded and watched me like he was watching TV.

Well, here goes.

"I don't want it to be Alexander anymore. He isn't a good flying buddy." I added.

Valentine looked confused like he didn't know what I was doing but suddenly his face lit up.

"Raven are you asking Jagger to-?" He began looking so ecstatic.

"Jagger please, fly with me. I don't know what I'll do if you don't." I begged and waited for his voice over the other side of the phone.

"Of course Raven, of course." His voice sounded happy and I could tell he was smirking on the other side.

"Now, hurry up and fly to me Jagger. Don't keep Valentine and me waiting." I said told him.

"Oh of course I won't after all Valentine gets very impatient." He laughed and after we said good bye I hung up the phone and smiled to the boy in front of me.

_"He'll fly with me."_


End file.
